Fairy Tales of Fun
by GameKirby
Summary: During a stormy day the gang decides to go to David's Castle for a little fun and he decides to read some Fairy Tales to the gang to keep them happy. How will the stories be like for the gang?


(Fairy Tales of Fun) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -Stormy Weather-

The gang feels bored for 3 days because of a Storm hitting their neighborhood, Rocket also feels bored about not flying for days when all the sudden a loud thunderclap scares the gang and knocking the power out in the Rocket Room and the whole neighborhood. Quincy gets freaked out from the blackout until Rocket turns on his headlights when Leo says "Let's go to David's Castle for fun." So the gang decides to travel to David's Castle, When Rocket exits the Rocket Room they see the whole neighborhood in a blackout knowing that they'll have no power of hours. When the gang sees David's Island, The storm was hardly hitting it so Rocket wants to land in the Roof entrance until Leo's pager says "WARNING: Do not activate during Rain or Snowy Weather." Until a message says that to use the Lake entrance. Rocket turns into his Sub Mode and dives into the lake and sees an underwater cave leading inside David's Basement, The kids exit Rocket and found out that the platform that Rocket is standing on is rising to the foyer, The gang searches for David and finds him in the library reading some Fairy Tales until June gets an idea, For David to read Fairy Tales about gang to pass the time during the storm. What story and which kid will David read about first?

Chapter 2. -Little Red Annie Hood-

The gang circles around David for the first story of the day, He finds the story "Little Red Riding Hood" and Annie wants him to read it. David reads the story: Once upon a time there was a little girl with a Red-hooded cape holding a basket of treats named Little Red Riding Hood, (Annie) Who's taking them to her Grandmother (June) when skipping her way to the woods she meets a fellow Woodsman (Leo) then travels deeper in the woods but never realizes that The Big Bad Wolf (Quincy) is spying on her. The wolf decides to scare the Grandmother out of her house and disguises herself waiting for Red Riding hood to show up, she enters the house and sees a funny-looking Grandmother in her bed. Red Riding Hood mentions "What big Eyes, Ears and Mouth you have," then the Wolf mentions "To better to See, Hear and EAT YOU with my dear." then Red Riding Hood discovers it's the Wolf in disguise then starts chasing her all over the house. The Woodsman hears Red Riding Hood in trouble so he uses a net to capture the Wolf and saved her and her Grandmother. What story will have Quincy in it?

Chapter 3. -Quincy and the Beanstalk-

Annie was amazed by David reading a story about her, David reads the next story "Jack and the Beanstalk" that Quincy wanted him to read. David reads the story: Once in a lonely kingdom a mysterious figure captures a Magical Harp (Annie) from a nearby castle, A young man named Jack (Quincy) so broke and hungry he had no choice but to sell his Cow (Rocket) for beans but discovers that he can't eat them so he throws them out the window. A rumbling sound was heard and a beanstalk starts growing bigger and bigger by the minute, Jack discovers that the beanstalk is touching a cloud in the sky. Jack climbs the beanstalk higher and higher until he sees a castle on the cloud, Jack enters the castle from a crack in the door and sees a Giant (Leo) and he says "Fee Fi Fo Fum" and notices that the Giant can smell him. The Magical Harp puts the Giant to sleep while Jack finds the Harp and takes it back to the Beanstalk and to his home until the Giant wakes up and starts chasing him down the beanstalk until Jack makes it first and uses an Ax to cut it down and the Giant falls to his doom, The Harp thanks Jack and kisses him. What story will involved Leo in it?

Chapter 4. -Leo Pan-

Quincy was amazed by David reading a story about him, David reads the next story "Peter Pan" that Leo wanted him to read. David reads the story: Once upon a time in a London lived a young girl named Wendy (June) who lived with John (Quincy) and Michael who learned that they have to grow up someday until a small yellow light appears with a young man in green. The boy in green was Peter Pan (Leo) and his pixie named Tinkerbell (Annie) who made friends with the kids and decides with pixie dust to make them fly to Neverland. When they arrived they encounter a pirate ship with their leader Captain Hook (David) who plans to get rid of Peter, The kids scramble away while Captain Hook fires his cannons at Peter Pan. Wendy and the others meet the Lost boys and befriend them until they discover that the pirates captured them by surprise, Peter and Tinkerbell return and notice that his friends are missing. Peter sees Wendy and the boys captured until he battles Captain Hook in a sword battle and defeats him and returns the Lost boys back home and Wendy, John and Michael back to London. What story does David have planned for June?

Final Chapter -Junerella-

Leo was amazed by David reading a story about him, David reads the next story "Cinderella" that June wanted him to read. David reads the story: Once in a faraway kingdom lived a young girl named Cinderella (June) who lived with her mean stepsister Anastasia (Annie) and her Stepmother (Pink Sparrow) who made her life miserable. One day a message to the kingdom said that every maiden is invited to the ball until Cinderella discovers that she can't go cause' of her stepfamily, When her stepfamily left, she starts crying for a miracle until a Fairy Godmother arrives to help her. She turns a pumpkin into a Carriage (Rocket) and two mice into drivers (Leo and Quincy) and her old dress into a beautiful gown with a crystallized tiara and glass slippers. When Cinderella enters the castle her stepfamily sees the Prince (David) greet the maidens but he doesn't like them until he sees Cinderella in the other side of the room, she starts a Waltz with the Prince until she discovers that her gown is turning back into her old dress. She quickly runs away and loses one of her slippers and back to her Carriage back to her home, Her stepfamily notices that she was in the ball and traps her until the Prince arrives and notices that a maiden is missing until he finds her trapped and frees her. Cinderella tries the slipper and it fits and the Prince was glad to find her, He marries her and "Happily ever after." David notices that the storm is still going and the gang is sleepy so he takes them to the 3rd floor to some bedrooms for a nap, June hugs David for the stories and Leo yawns "Mission Completion" waves his baton. Tinkerbell throws Pixie Dust at the final curtain. (The gang cheers) THE END


End file.
